Czwarty Wymiar
by malina5
Summary: Hermiona dostaje szanse by zmienić bieg wydarzeń


Prolog

 _\- Muszę wrócić?_

 _\- To zależy od ciebie._

 _\- Mam wybór?_

 _\- Oczywiście. - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego. - Mówisz, że jesteśmy na King's Cross? Podejrzewam, że jeśli postanowisz nie wracać, będziesz miał możliwość… powiedzmy… wsiąść do pociągu._

 _\- I dokąd by mnie zabrał? - Dalej - odpowiedział Dumbledore z prostotą._

 _Ponownie zapadła cisza._

 _\- Voldemort ma Starszą Różdżkę._

 _\- Prawda. Voldemort ma Starszą Różdżkę._

 _\- Ale pan chce, bym wrócił?_

 _\- Myślę - rzekł Dumbledore - że jeśli zdecydujesz się wrócić, istnieje duża szansa, że to będzie jego ostateczny koniec. Nie mogę nic obiecać. Ale wiem jedno, Harry, masz mniej powodów, by się bać, niż on._

 _Harry spojrzał ponownie na rzecz, która drżała i krztusiła się w cieniu pod odległym krzesłem._

 _\- Nie współczuj zmarłym, Harry. Współczuj żywym, a szczególnie tym, którzy żyją bez miłości. Powracając, możesz sprawić, że mniej dusz będzie okaleczonych, mniej rodzin rozdzielonych. Jeśli wydaje ci się to godnym celem, wówczas, na dzień dzisiejszy, powiemy sobie do widzenia._

 _Harry kiwnął głową i westchnął. Opuszczenie tego miejsca będzie nieporównywalnie lżejsze niż wejście w Las, ale było tu ciepło, jasno i spokojnie, a Harry wiedział, że tam, gdzie zmierza, będzie ból i strach przed stratą._

 _Harry wstał, Dumbledore zrobił to samo i przez długą chwilę patrzyli na siebie._

 _-Jestem tak strasznie zmęczony Profesorze, chcę odpocząć i wreszcie spotkać się z moimi rodzicami, Syriuszem i Remusem, wiem, że nawet gdybym został to nie było by tu dla mnie miejsca. Świat w którym przyszło mi żyć wyrwał ze mnie wszystko co dobre, dlatego myślę, że chciałbym pójść dalej. Hermiona i Ron wiedzą co robić, więc na pewno sobie poradzą. Przecież za kilkadziesiąt lat i tak wszyscy się tu spotkamy, prawda?_

 _Dumbledore spojrzał na Harrego ze smutkiem w oczach, w jednej chwili skurczył się w sobie i przygarbił._

 _-Byłeś naprawdę dzielny mój chłopcze, twoja decyzja jest zrozumiała ale jednocześnie czuję smutek na myśl, że musiałeś ją podjąć – powiedział Dumbledore – Ogromnie boli mnie myśl, że nie będzie już następnych dni_

 _Harry spojrzał na dyrektora i uśmiechnął się szczerze, zdecydowanym krokiem podchodząc do czerwonego pociągu który nagle zmaterializował się na peronie_

 _-Nie żałuje niczego w moim życiu Profesorze, przez większość czasu byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy ale przez całe moje życie wypełniałem przepowiednie, czas bym wreszcie sam zadecydował o moim losie –to mówiąc Harry odwrócił się i wsiadł do pociągu odprowadzany smutnym spojrzeniem Dumbledora._

Wszystko ucichło

Hermiona widziała rozpacz wszystkich obecnych ale nie słyszała ich krzyków, miała wrażenie, że tkwi w jakimś dziwnej bańce która oddziela ją od reszty. Widziała radość na twarzach śmierciożerców, podniecenie na twarzy Bellatrix i pełne satysfakcji spojrzenie Voldemorta kiedy Hagrid położył ciało Harrego u jego stóp. Dopiero krzyk Rona przebił się przez jej otępienie,

\- Pokonał cię! - wrzasnął Ron, a wszyscy zebrani na placu zaczęli krzyczeć i wrzeszczeć, póki drugi, o wiele mocniejszy trzask nie stłumił ich głosów ponownie.

\- Został zabity, kiedy próbował wyślizgnąć się poza błonia zamku - oznajmił Voldemort kłamliwie. - Zabity, kiedy próbował się ratować...

Hermiona kątem oka zobaczyła Nevilla który z dzikim okrzykiem rzucił się w przód próbując dosięgnąć Voldemorta swoimi pięściami. Czarny Pan machnął od niechcenia dłonią, a Neville z całej siły uderzył od ziemię podczas gdy jego różdżka upadła parę metrów od niego wyrzucając z czubka czerwone iskry.

 _\- A to kto? - spytał z delikatnym wężowym sykiem. - Kto zgłosił się na ochotnika, by pokazać, co stanie się z tymi, którzy będą dalej walczyć po przegranej stronie?_

 _Bellatriks zaśmiała się rozkosznie. - To Neville Longbottom, mój panie! Chłopiec, który sprawił tyle kłopotów Carrowom! Syn aurorów, pamiętasz?_

 _\- Och tak, pamiętam - przytaknął Voldemort, spoglądając w dół na Neville'a, który podnosił się na nogi, rozbrojony i odsłonięty, pozostawiony na ziemi niczyjej pomiędzy ocalałymi a śmierciożercami. - Ale ty jesteś czystej krwi, prawda, mój odważny chłopcze? - spytał Voldemort Neville'a, który stał przed nim z pustymi rękami zaciśniętymi w pięści._

 _\- I co z tego? - odparł chłopiec głośno._

 _\- Pokazujesz ducha i odwagę, i masz szlachetne pochodzenie. Byłbyś bardzo cennym śmierciożercą. Potrzebujemy takich jak ty, Neville'u Longbottomie._

 _\- Prędzej piekło zamarznie, niż do ciebie dołączę - odpowiedział Neville. - Gwardia Dumbledore'a! - wrzasnął, a z tłumu dobiegł pełen otuchy krzyk, którego uciszające zaklęcia wydawały się nie powstrzymywać._

 _\- Dobrze więc - oznajmił Voldemort, a Hermiona usłyszała w aksamicie jego głosu więcej niebezpiecznych tonów niż w najpotężniejszej klątwie. - Jeśli taki jest twój wybór, Longbottom, to wracamy do wcześniejszego planu. Będziesz - rzekł cicho - doskonałym przykładem._

 _Spoglądając przez załzawione, piekące od brudu i pyłu oczy, Hermiona zobaczyła, jak Voldemort podnosi różdżkę sycząc z nienawiścią dwa okropne słowa_

-Avada Kadavra – Zielone światło niczym strzała uderzyło w pierś Nevilla odrzucając go na kupę gruzów, twarz zastygła w wyrazie buntu i odwagi, a ciepłe brązowe oczy straciły swój blask i pozostały martwe na zawsze.

Augusta Longbottom z szaleństwem w oczach i pełnym rozpaczy krzykiem rzuciła się w stronę Voldemorta odpychając na bok Hermione, która boleśnie upadła skręcając sobie kostkę. Voldemort uśmiechnął się upiornie i od niechcenia machnął różdżką odcinając starej kobiecie nogi. Augusta upadła na ziemię krzycząc zarówno z bólu jak i z cierpienia, a czerwona krew wypływała z niej powoli odbierając jej życie. W tym samym momencie wszyscy pozostali przy życiu obrońcy Hogwartu, wyrwani z letargu rzucili się do walki miotając zaklęciami w śmierciożerców. Uroki latały we wszystkie strony, a ziemia robiła się mokra od krwi. Molly Weasley walczyła z Bellatrix która śmiała się wykrzykując imię Freda, Remus, Kingsley i Minevra walczyli z Voldemortem, a Hagrid górujący nad wszystkimi, przedzierał się przez tłum próbując odnaleźć ciało Harrego które zaginęło pod nogami walczących. Hermiona czuła, że o koniec, śmierciożerców było zbyt dużo, a ich za mało, została ich niewielka garstka która malała z każdą chwilą. Obrońcy zaczęli wycofywać się za zniszczone mury Hogwartu, wszyscy rozbiegli się po korytarzach chcąc przedłużyć swoje ostatnie chwilę, wiedzieli, że przegrali.

Hermiona czuła wstyd, myślała, że w takiej chwili wykażę się odwagą i z godnością spojrzy śmierci w oczy jednak tak jak reszta biegła zniszczonym korytarzem próbując uciec od śmierci, strach napędzał ją tak mocno, że prawie nie czuła bólu skręconej kostki. Tak bardzo chciała by to co się wydarzyło okazało się okropnym snem, koszmarem lub wytworem wyobraźni. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później ją znajdą, niemal czuła ich oddech na karku, jednak naiwnie wmawiała sobie, że ma szanse, że zaraz znajdzie jakieś wyjście, jednak wyjścia nie było, Hermiona stała w ślepym zaułku. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się histerycznie, łapczywie chwytając powietrze, słyszała ich krzyki i kroki. Odetchnęła głęboko starając się uspokoić oddech i splotła drżące dłonie odwracając się w stronę głosów,

-Zaraz umrę – powiedziała uśmiechając się do siebie, nie czuła już strachu była gotowa na śmierć.

Delikatne skrzypienie zwróciło jej uwagę, odwróciła się do ściany, zauważając wielkie czarne drzwi z czarną klamką w kształcie kości których przed sekundą tam nie było. Słysząc coraz bliżej głosy śmierciożerców, weszła przez drzwi które zatrzasnęły się za nią z hukiem.

Hermiona miała wrażenie jakby znalazła się w zakazanym lesie, wszędzie otaczała ją zieleń, drzwi przez które weszła zniknęły, więc dziewczyna miała pewność, że w najbliższym czasie nikt jej tu nie znajdzie. Odetchnęła głęboko zauważając sufit który niczym ten z Wielkiej Sali świecił milionami gwiazd, pokój w którym się znalazła był tak niewyobrażalnie piękny, że trudno było go opisać słowami. Pomieszczenie było nie wielkie ale kwiaty, bluszcz i zieleń wypełniały każdą jego część. Hermiona poczuła dziwną chęć by ściągnąć buty i zanurzyć stopy w zielonej trawie. Jednak po chwili wszystkie wspomnienia które na chwilę wyparła ze swoich myśli powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą, rzucając ją na kolana. Hermiona zaczęła się niekontrolowanie trząść i zanosić płaczem, miała wrażenie, że się dusi, próbowała łapać powietrze jednak gardło miała tak ściśnięte, że mogła tylko walczyć o każdy oddech. Wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie większość jej bliskich nie żyje i sama myśl o tym sprawiła, że zaczęła spazmatycznie oddychać, cały strach powrócił. Dziewczyna podniosła załzawione, czerwone oczy zauważając przed sobą dziwną postać w czarnym płaszczu. Postać nie miała twarzy, a szata spływała do samej ziemi tak, że nie było widać nóg. Hermiona pomyślała, że postać wygląda trochę jak duch przyszłych świąt Bożego Narodzenia z Opowieści Wigilijnej którą kiedyś czytała jej mama.

-Kim jesteś? – zapytała chrypiącym głosem

-To kim jestem, nie ma żadnego znaczenia dziecko –odpowiedziało widmo słodkim niczym dzwoneczki głosem – Spróbuj zadać poprawne pytanie

-Po co tu jestem - zapytała dziewczyna

-By zmienić bieg wydarzeń – odpowiedziało widmo – To drogie dziecko jest Pokój Zagłady, znalazłaś się tu w najciemniejszej godzinie świata, świata, który rozpada się na drobne kawałki by w końcu całkowicie zniknąć. Tom Riddle wiele razy mnie oszukał, wymykał mi się z rąk wiele razy, zabierając życia które do niego nie należały. Nadszedł czas by to zmienić.

-Mam cofnąć się w czasie? Przecież wszystkie zmieniacze czasu zostały zniszczone, zresztą nie uda mi się cofnąć tak daleko by zapobiec temu szaleństwu

\- Nawet ja nie mam takiej mocy by cofnąć cię tak daleko, są rzeczy, które na zawsze pozostają w jakimś stopniu zniszczone, nawet jeśli się je naprawi. Zostawię ci całą wiedzę i wszystkie wspomnienia byś mogła zapobiec tym okropieństwom. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że tam gdzie trafisz zostaniesz już na zawsze, pamiętaj by dobrze spożytkować czas który ci daje – to mówiąc widmo machnęło ręką, a na ścianie oplecionej bluszczem pojawiły się brązowe drzwi przypominające drzwi od Wielkiej Sali.

-Czy moi przyjaciele…czy to co się tutaj działo cofnie się? –zapytała cicho Hermiona

-Tak, jednak musisz pamiętać, że w nowym życiu oni nie będą cię znać, to od ciebie będzie zależało jak potoczy się ich i twój los. Nie wszystkich też uda ci się ocalić, czasami niektórym pisana jest śmierć. Gdy przejdziesz przez te drzwi trafisz do świata w którym ten koszmar dopiero się zaczyna, to od ciebie będzie zależeć czy na nowo się rozpocznie.

-Co się stanie jeśli nie przyjmę twojej oferty? – zapytała dziewczyna

-Zginiesz –odpowiedziała postać – W tym momencie jesteśmy zawieszeni pomiędzy. Możesz wybrać czy chcesz spotkać się ze swoimi bliskimi teraz po tamtej stronie, czy spróbować ich ocalić. Decyduj

-Czy wszyscy już tam są? – zapytała Hermiona, czując wielką gule w gardle

-Tak, czekają na ciebie

-Czy zobaczę się z nimi jeszcze?

-Nie, kiedy zdecydujesz się ruszyć w przeszłość, oni również pójdą dalej

-Czy możesz im powiedzieć, że będę za nimi tęsknić? –zapytała – Chciałabym by wiedzieli, że bardzo ich kochałam i jak bardzo jest mi przykro, że zginęli

-Oni doskonale o ty wiedzą Hermiono – powiedziało widmo

-Za nim przejdę przez drzwi mogę mieć ostatnie pytanie – zapytała

-Pytaj o co chcesz dziecko

-Czy jesteś śmiercią?

-Oczywiście dziecko skąd pomysł, że mogłabym być kimś innym –odpowiedziała, rozbrzmiały dzwoneczki, kiedy Śmierć zaśmiała się cichutko.

Hermiona ruszyła w stronę brązowych drzwi które otworzyły się przed nią rażąc ją oślepiającym białym światłem, odwróciła się ostatni raz ale sala była pusta, zniknęły kwiaty, drzewa i bluszcze, został tylko stara i brudna sala z czarnymi drzwiami za których dobiegały krzyki śmierciożerców. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się ze strachem by następnie z determinacją przejść przez brązowe drzwi.


End file.
